Revenge
by CloverHeart609
Summary: AU: Gretel isn't able to defend herself and Muriel overcomes her. Hansel finds her dead body and a laughing witch. Everything changes in a matter of seconds. This time Hansel isn't just out for blood- he's out for revenge. Bad at summaries; title might change-
1. Born to Die

She had told him that she was okay. She said 'I'm okay, go get the children!' She had said it like she meant it, with a face that was somehow happy, despite her predicament. Hansel hadn't been sure of the troll in front of his sister, but he had taken her word and run off to save the kids.

The witch with the short hair, the one they had captured originally, stood over a little girl with an ax in hand. She held it above her head, ready to swing it down and chop the girl's head off. And she would have, if Hansel hadn't put a bullet through her stomach. The witch dropped to her knees, the ax on the ground next to her and completely forgotten as she watched him approach. He cut her head clean off with another round.

He took a glance back at Gretel before continuing to help the children. She seemed fine, the troll was actually helping her; he broke the chains that bound her to the rock. So Hansel turned back to the kids.

He didn't see the troll be flung off the cliff. He didn't see his sister trying to fight the witch. He didn't see Muriel's stolen blade plunge deep into Gretel's chest. He didn't see Muriel cut out her heart, killing her painfully. He didn't see anything until it was all over.

Hansel was on the ground, he had finally managed to kill the Siamese witches. His leg hurt like hell, but he tried to ignore it as he frantically looked around for Mina or Gretel. There was no sign of either of them, so he slowly made himself stand. Feeling a bit dizzy, he held onto the wall and made an attempt to steady himself. Slowly but surely, he made his way towards the fireplace.

That was when he saw her. Gretel was a heap in a pool of her own blood, with a gaping, bloody hole in her chest. "Oh god." His leg pain was completely forgotten as he took off running. "No!"

He dropped to his knees next to Gretel and frantically tried to think. Surely there was some way to save her; there had to be! He grabbed her arm and checked her pulse. It wasn't there. "No, no, no." He begged, clutching her lifeless hand to his chest and then his cheek. She was already getting cold. "Gretel, no!" His voice broke and he put his free hand over his eyes to try to stop the tears.

"Oh, poor baby." Muriel's mocking voice came from behind him. Her hands were bloody and when she held one up Hansel could see Gretel's still beating heart clutched in her hand. "Guess you couldn't save your slut of a sister." He glared up at her, rage filling every corner of his mind.

Slowly he rose, the witch's taunting gaze following his every movement. He fully stood, the pain of the loss outweighing the pain in his leg. "You. Bitch." He growled. Muriel smirked wickedly at him.

"You sister," She began to raise the heart. "Had such a beautiful soul."

Hansel snapped. He whipped a knife out of his sleeve and charged her. Muriel, predicting such a thing, quickly dodged. His blind rage caused him to take it in slower, and so he fell over instead of stabbing. Embarrassed and even more furious, he quickly tried to stand again. "Come on you pathetic fool!" The witch bellowed. "Surely you can do better than that!"

So Hansel lunged at her again, and again he failed and found his back on the ground. The witch continued to scream mockery at him until he tried again. His strength was fading fast. He wasn't sure how much longer he could go on, but he sure as hell wouldn't go down without a fight. Again and again he got back up and was throw back down. It was a continuous cycle.

Hansel was flung to the ground once again- but this time he didn't get up. He had been throw next to his sister and when he turned and saw her face… he couldn't go on anymore. Tears pricked at his eyes as he watched Gretel's unmoving eyes, wide open in pain. No matter how much the witch mocked and harassed him, he laid next to his sister and refused to move off the ground.

He reached out and pressed his hand against her cold cheek. He took one last painful gaze into her brown eyes, before closing her eyes with his thumb. "Do it." He choked out as the tear openly began to fall. "Kill me, for the love of God!" His raw voice echoed around them.

Muriel stopped her teasing and took a few steps toward the brother and sister. "Silly boy." She said, her voice harsh and cruel. "I'm not going to kill you. I'm going to let you live through this, let you suffer through the guilt and sorrow. Let you experience her final moments in your nightmares." The broken man began to sob. She reached down a hand and touched his injured calf. He jerked his leg away and tried to curl up as tight as he could next to Gretel's body. "I'm only trying to help, deary." Venom dripped from every word she said. Once more she leaned down and placed her hand on his calf. He didn't move this time; he didn't have the strength.

She worked her magic, fixing his leg to prevent an infection. She might have started on his upper body, but she figured his whore would fix that for him. "This is our goodbye." She stated, calling her broomstick to her hand.

"For now, bitch." Hansel muttered, the words barely audible.

Muriel only grinned. "Farewell Hansel." And with that she bent over and tapped his forehead. Hansel easily slipped into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? If I get some good feedback, then I'll definitely continue the story! This was originally intended to be a one-shot, but then I actually got a plot idea and this happened! So tell me what you think and I'll (hopefully) update as soon as I can!**

**-Clover**


	2. Alone

**Review Responses:**

**Gues****t**** (1): That's a good idea, but I've already got the plot line set out. Thank for the suggestion though and for leaving a review!**

**Guest (2):**** Thank you very much! :D**

**Hansel Lover101:**** Sorry, I've got a idea already set for the future of this fic! Thank you for leaving a review though, they're always appreciated! **

**beth16:**** Thanks! :D**

**Amy:**** You get me. Thank you for leaving a review babe! :D**

**AwsomeWierdo: ****As you wish, here's the next chapter! :D**

**IceGirl2772:**** Your wish is my command, here's the update! So glad you like it lovely! :D**

**Lilith:****Here you go!**

**MakorraLove97:**** Thank you so very much! I'm so glad that you like it! :D**

**Guest (3): ****Yeah, this is definitely going to be more of an angst-y fic than anything. Thank you for reviewing and I'm glad you liked it! :D**

**Guest (4): ****Thanks!**

**Blue iced lioness:**** For the sake of a very angst-y fic m'dear.**

* * *

Hansel woke up five hours later to a pounding head and the feel of a wet, rough cloth being dabbed on his forehead. For a few moments, he thought everything was fine and normal. His mind had made an instant assumption, telling him that he had perhaps been injured, and that Gretel was fixing him up. He had simply forgotten whatever fight he had gotten injured in- it wouldn't be the first time. He cracked his eyes open, expecting the shaded light of a forest. Instead he was greeted with harsh sunlight. Then the previous day came back to him, rushing his mind all at once.

He didn't try to open his eyes again, maybe if he just went back to sleep this nightmare would end and he could wake up with the worst hangover he'd ever experience. And then Gretel would make watery porridge (she was never good at cooking) and talk very quietly, so as not to make his headache worse. And then as the day went on, he would ignore the pain as best as he could and they would find another job. Maybe everything would be okay again.  
But the wet rag was dabbed against his face again, making it near impossible for him to return to his sleeping state. Hansel swatted at it, only to have the hand holding it swat back. It suddenly clicked in his mind that someone was cleaning his face and he did not know who that someone was. In an instant he had snatched the unknown person's hand in a death grip and had sat up, causing his head to spin and his vision to momentarily blur. But he never lost his tight grip.

Once his eyes started working they followed the pale arm to the body it belonged to. The blonde witch sat looking confused and tired, not even a foot away from him. Her hair had been tied back and a small pail, presumably holding water, was next to her.  
"Mina?" He asked, still slightly dazed. The woman gave him a small, sad smile in response. He looked around, holding onto the dying hope that Gretel hadn't died. But his surroundings told him that his memories did not deceive him- his sister was gone.

As if to prove it, his eyes landed on her withering body. Her skin was an ashen gray, her brown hair was filthy and tangled, and her tunic was soaked in blood. It still scared him, even though he no longer had to worry about her making to tomorrow. Never again would he have to worry about her… The fact made him want to run a knife through his own chest.

The gaping hole where her heart should have been was obviously still there; the dried blood made it stand out.

_Stop._ Hansel told himself. If he kept thinking like this he was going to break again. He had to distract himself, he couldn't show weakness- especially not now. So he thought about the white witch who sat next to him, still looking tired and sad. The man thought it would calm him to think of her, to fill his mind with her image. But instead it infuriated him.

He didn't care how violent his thoughts were, or what damage they might do. He wasn't thinking about Gretel and he wasn't showing his suffering. He jerked around and set his glare at the woman. Feeling a new and fresh anger, he stumbled to his feet. "Where the hell were you?!" He shouted down at her. "Where the fuck were you at when everything to shit?!"

Mina's tired, sad expression changed instantly to a look of confusion and hurt. He didn't give a damn; let her hurt. Deep down he knew that it wasn't Mina's fault, but he needed someone to blame. He needed to scream and yell and shout at someone, he needed to make them feel horrible and guilty. He let his angry thoughts consume his mind and his body, he allowed them to erase his common sense. He hated her.

"Answer the damn question!" He shouted. He stared directly down at the witch, locking in her gaze to intimidate her. He felt powerful, somewhat stronger just by striking fear into her.

"I was trying to get over to you!" She began, her stupid accent pissing him off even further. "But I couldn't. There was too much in the way, I had to fight to even get down to here."

"And after all those bitches were either dead or gone? When the place was deserted except for Muriel?!" He demanded, his voice getting louder and louder as he spoke.

"I was injured!" Mina said, almost desperately. She found it nearly unbelievable that Hansel was so mad at her. "Please, Hansel, calm down! Anger, it does things to people's heads! It makes them crazy, it makes them do things they regret! Now I understand that you're upset about your sister but-"

"No!" The hunter had been content with listening to her speak until she had claimed to understand. No one, no one, could understand the pain and guilt he was feeling. Especially not a goddamned witch. "No you don't! You see that, Mina?" He said brashly as he turned and gestured towards Gretel's corpse."That is the dead body of my sister, my little sister! You see that hole in her chest, huh? That was where the fucking bitch cut open her chest and ripped out her heart! You see this?" He gestured to his clothes, which were stained all over with blood. "This is her blood, this is all her blood! Look at all this, and tell me that you understand!"

Mina looked horrified. She swallowed and looked to the ground, feeling both ashamed and scared. "I understand that she is dead and that it was a gruesome death-"

"No. You know what?" He said, once again interrupting her. His voice was quieter this time, but it had a dangerous edge to it. "Fuck this. Fuck you. Why the hell are you even here? I hate you, damn it, you hear me? I hate you!" He shouted.

Mina was looking genuinely scared, but tried to convince the man she had called lover that his anger was going to his head. But he wouldn't let her. "Hansel, you don't-"

"Go away!" He shouted, his voice echoing. "I want you to leave, okay? And then I want you to never come back."

"Hansel be reasonable-"

"I never want to see you again!" Hansel bellowed. All of his anger, every single ounce of it, was being used to violently abuse Mina with words overflowing with hate. He tried to drown her with him, making her disappear. The white witch was shocked into silence.

"You don't mean that." She said quietly.

"I do!" He said, not quite as loudly this time.

"Fine." She declared, trying- and failing –to sound brave. "Fine you- you jackass." She said shakily as she stood. She picked up her basket as well, all the while glaring at Hansel. A part of her mentally begged him to turn to her and apologize. But Hansel kept his steady gaze on Gretel's glazed over eyes. "I can't believe you, you despicable man." She hissed at him as she turned to leave. Hansel said nothing. She grumbled and complained more as she left, but Hansel took no notice.

After her voice stopped echoing around him, the man kneeled next to his sister and gently shut her eyes. He took her hand, which now felt as if it were made of ice, and kissed her forehead. "I'll get revenge Gretel. I promise. I will kill that bitch in such a way that she'll wish that she had never been born. I promise Gretel, I promise."

The fact began to truly sink into his brain: he was alone. Completely and utterly, alone.


End file.
